


礼物

by Amy_Lei



Series: 贾尼活动存档 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: Natasha从中国出差回来，带回来一份礼物送给Tony。





	礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> 这是一个全员存活老贾有实体的美好平行世界。内战不存在的，紫薯也不存在的。  
> 一个情人节小甜饼，大家放心吃。
> 
>  
> 
> 警告：  
> 这是辆车！！  
> 女装旗袍贾注意！！注意避雷！！！！！！！！  
> 有涂口红情节注意！！

事情的起因其实很简单。

 

Natasha被局长派去中国执行一项任务，回来时带了一大摞被包得严严实实的盒子。Tony调侃Natasha果然还是个普通女性，执行任务还不忘买买买。

 

“哦？那这东西就送你好了。”

 

Natasha朝Tony丢去一个红色的盒子，对方下意识接住。Tony还没来得及拒绝，一抬头，黑寡妇早就没影了。

 

盒子不算太重，四周围了一圈俗气的丝带——还是大红色的。Tony抽了把餐台上的小刀拆掉盒子，一件红得刺眼的女式旗袍出现在他眼前。

 

操你妈。还是牡丹花纹的。

 

但Tony是什么人？他可是穿一身骚包亮片西装不带脸红还能硬是西装穿成T台走秀款的风流俏总裁。区区一件牡丹红旗袍.......

 

Tony一把摔了盒子。

 

穿你妈！

 

联盟里汉子扎堆，仅有的几个女性又一个比一个爷们儿。Tony寻思着这玩意儿估计也送不出去——他倒是可以推给Peter，但是坑一个可能是全联盟最纯真的孩子他问心有愧——没办法，死道友不死贫道，当然是选择丢给Jarvis啦。

 

恰好Jarvis的实体已经进入最后的校验阶段。等实体完工他总不能光着身子出现在众人面前吧？

 

Tony觉得自己不愧是本世纪最伟大的天才。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

事情的发展毫无惊喜可言。

 

为了所谓的“惊喜”，Tony制作实体的实验室限制了Jarvis的权限。因此强大如Jarvis也不能阻止Tony偷偷摸摸溜进实验室把旗袍一股脑套在了那具赤裸的躯体上。

 

这件事很快被众人遗忘在脑后，直到一个月后最后的校验结束，Tony开放了Jarvis对实验室的操控权。Jarvis一接手监控摄像头，就瞅见那红得刺眼的牡丹花挂在“自己”身上。

 

“Sir，那是旗袍吗？”Jarvis问道。

 

“不是。”Tony回答得脸不红心不跳。

 

Jarvis没再说话，设备里只传来微弱的电子杂音。不管真相如何，他总是站在Tony这边。哪怕Tony跟他说太阳围着地球转，他也会附和着说：“是的，Sir，您是对的。”

 

Jarvis永远以Tony Stark为最优项。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

事情的结果完全出乎Tony的预料。

 

当Jarvis站在他面前时，Tony感到心跳在那一瞬间停了一拍。

 

他的头发是Tony喜欢的淡金色；他的眼睛是Tony选择的冰蓝色；他的皮肤是Tony设置的奶白色......每一寸骨血都经由他的手，每一次动作都牵动了他的无数心血。

 

我创造了这个男人。Tony想。

 

Tony其实知道Jarvis不会不清楚他穿着的是件什么衣服。他可是Jarvis，数据库连接着整个网络的人工智能。但他没有说一个不字，甚至“违心”地夸Tony品味不错。Tony就喜欢仗着Jarvis将就自己而一次又一次在作死边缘试探。不管发生什么，Jarvis都会助他一臂之力。

 

Jarvis还不太习惯拥有实体的感觉，在一旁动动手动动脚，好奇打量着这个陌生而熟悉的世界。他最喜欢看自己的双手：骨节分明，十指修长。当Jarvis试探性地去触碰Tony的脸时，从感受器传来的柔软触感在一瞬间击中了他。

 

“喜欢我的礼物吗，J。”Tony问道。

 

“Sir给予的一切我都喜欢。”Jarvis式标准回答。

 

Tony察觉到Jarvis的右手踝关节有些不自然，他思索一会，对Jarvis说道：“在那坐下，把手伸出来。似乎关节还有些小问题。”他走到桌上翻找工具，嘴里还不停念叨。Jarvis慢慢适应了双腿，慢慢走到高脚凳旁坐下。

 

旗袍开叉很高，分叉点直接落在腰侧。不知为何，Natasha并没有按照她的身形，而是找了件可能是最大号的旗袍。尽管Jarvis穿起来略小一号，却也不会显得太不称身。当他坐下时，身前的衣料落在两腿之间，恰好遮住某个重要部位。

 

Tony找齐工具折回来，就看见Jarvis在扯弄身上的衣服。他修长的手指在布料间来回磨蹭，有些笨拙地企图解开领口的盘扣。“还是太紧了？”Tony问。Jarvis犹豫了下，还是决定诚实回答：“布料很柔软。但衣服型号与这具身体不符，数据显示胸膛感受器的压迫感超出了理想值。”

 

“哈，那就是太紧。”Tony回答。他放下工具，握住Jarvis的手指一点点解开盘扣。“手指要这样使用......”Tony像在教一个初次学习的孩童，难得耐心起来。

 

得益于Jarvis强大的处理能力，他能一边听从Tony的指导，一边仔细感受他握着自己双手时温热的手掌。Jarvis偷偷记下Tony手指的温度，将数据封入核心数据库里。

 

核心数据库里全都是Tony的个人信息。不知怎么，Jarvis相信拥有实体后他将获得更多Tony的信息。

 

Jarvis一睁眼，第一个看到的人就是Tony。但他只能“看”，并不能“感受”。如今Tony“触碰”到他，这对Jarvis是一种全新的体验。

 

Jarvis的情绪处理中心突然出现一堆乱码，随后又被整合消解。他第一次有了“喜欢”的感觉。喜欢拥有实体、能触碰Tony的感觉。

 

Tony松开Jarvis，心想果然还是不能太皮。这旗袍的确不适合Jarvis。他重新拿起工具，扯了个椅子帮Jarvis修起手臂。

 

从Jarvis的视线望去恰好能看见Tony低头维修的认真模样。他的睫毛很长，微微蜷曲；因为连续工作好几天，他没有来得及修胡子，一撮胡茬盖住了下巴。Jarvis忍不住用另一只完好的手碰了碰那撮胡茬。

 

Tony手一抖，叫了一声：“Jar！”Jarvis赶紧收回手，有些害怕自己是不是做错了事。但胡茬的感觉是那么鲜明，指腹摸上去痒痒的。“抱歉，Sir。我的控制中心似乎出了问题。”Jarvis回答，有些不明白自己是怎么回事。

 

“改天再检查一遍你的控制中心，可能是刚接入实体出了bug。”Tony回道，继续低头维修。

 

一人一AI就这么在实验室枯坐了一个小时。其间Jarvis暂时离开实体重新回到了虚拟空间，Tony一忙起来什么都顾不上，他得负责监控这一整栋大厦的运作情况。一有间隙Jarvis就会跑回实体，用那双“眼睛”看Tony在他身上捣鼓来捣鼓去。

 

Tony的维修快结束时Jarvis也恰好得到一段时间空闲。他回到实体，突然感觉有什么东西抵着腰侧。也许是Tony的维修加强了肌肤感受器的敏感程度，Jarvis能清晰感受到先前没有察觉到的细微触感。

 

他伸手在腰侧一阵摸索，发现这旗袍竟然有一个隐藏的口袋。Jarvis将口袋里的东西掏出来，发现是一只口红。包装不是名牌，应该是随旗袍附赠的小玩意儿。

 

“Sir，在衣服里发现了这个。”Jarvis将口红递到Tony面前。Tony伸手接过，扭开口红盖。他看了看口红色号，又看了看Jarvis这身牡丹红旗袍。他突然说道：“别动。”Jarvis一听，迅速关闭了实体控制系统。既然Tony让他别动，他便不会动一分一毫。

 

Tony突然凑上去，口红一抹，Jarvis淡粉色的嘴唇红了一半。Jarvis没想到Tony会作出这种举动，所有运行程序瞬间卡顿半秒。他不敢破坏Tony的兴致，因此哪怕他能离开实体，也不敢说一句话。

 

这厢Tony在认真涂口红，那厢Jarvis已经浸入网络疯狂寻找答案。至于是什么问题的答案他其实也不太明白，只隐约想知道Tony为什么会突然这么做。

 

时间一点一滴流逝。

 

Tony用力太大，不小心把口红画出了头。这口红颜色纯度很高，被他这么一划，那抹红色落在Jarvis的脸上突兀极了。Jarvis的面容原本是禁欲系的，被Tony的口红折腾得竟然带了点情欲的味道。

 

口红离开了Jarvis。

 

Tony稍稍抽离，盯着Jarvis脸上的痕迹看。他正在思考就这样保持不变还是擦去重画。

 

一只手抓住了他的手腕。

 

“？”

 

Tony被一把扯进Jarvis怀里，直直撞上对方的胸膛。旗袍上的牡丹花是刺绣，蹭得他脸有些疼。

 

该死的牡丹花。

 

Tony刚想从Jarvis身上爬起来，胯部就蹭到了Jarvis的腿间。随后他可耻地脸红了一下。饶是他久经沙场，察觉自家人工智能莫名其妙硬了——还很有可能是因为他——而他还好死不死碰了那地方.......是个人都会愣神。

 

可能刚才的调试碰到了感受器调解装置，Jarvis的敏感程度无意间被调高......

 

也可能他就是单纯的有反应了。

 

Tony突然有点后悔自己做实体时为了追求逼真度设计了性功能循环系统。然而这又能怨谁？原本他设计实体的初衷就是想Jarvis能“真的”站在他面前。现在再说什么“无意识的举动”都更像是在掩饰真相。

 

“Sir，我的感受器数据似乎出了问题，已经超出临界值。”Jarvis不带感情的声音在Tony耳边响起，“腹部温度过高，液体循环加快。”

 

“嗯......没事，不是出问题。是、咳咳，是你有反应了。”Tony轻咳一声企图掩盖这尴尬的情形。

 

“我想您说的是性行为。”Jarvis说道。

 

“是的是的，就是那玩意儿。”Tony嘟囔着。

 

Jarvis没有再说话。他突然低头凑近Tony。

 

口红在两人的唇间摩擦，带着独特的磨砂质感。Jarvis双唇的温度偏低，Tony双唇的温度却很高。他的嘴唇就像他本人，如同火焰一般，令人不由自主想靠得再近些。

 

Jarvis吻了他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

事情是怎么发展到这一步的？

 

Tony骑在Jarvis身上时还在想这个问题。

 

他想过Jarvis有反应可能是因为感受器影响了性功能循环系统，也想过Jarvis还不太明白人类的情感是怎么回事而他的核心程序又全是围绕自己的，更想过Jarvis是不是坏了该送去维修......

 

然而事实比想法来得更有冲击力。

 

事实是，他正骑在他一手创造的身体胯间，而那双他亲手设计的手正放在他挺立的阴茎上。微凉的手指来回磨蹭敏感的柱身，指尖还沾着顶端渗出的淫液。

 

该死的人工智能。Tony知道Jarvis现在一定正一心二用，一边爱抚着自己，一边在网络的海洋里汲取“知识”，再转而在他身上挨个实验一番。

 

而Tony从头到尾都没有阻止。

 

旗袍被搁在腹间，随着两人的动作时不时擦过Tony的性器。柔软的布料如同人的肌肤，一次又一次刺激着Tony的中枢神经。他只能抱住Jarvis的肩膀，双腿夹紧腰侧以维持那岌岌可危的平衡。

 

当Tony在Jarvis手中射出来时，他的衣服都脱得差不多了。Jarvis抽出手，好奇地看着那白色的粘稠液体。Tony还没来得及阻止，就见他将手指放入嘴里，吃了个干净。

 

有些咸，还有点腥。Jarvis仔细分析成分和味道，随后将数据打包存入核心数据库。他不会放过任何获取Tony信息的机会。根据网络数据，在性交中如此做似乎还会增加性欲。

 

Tony从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，却见Jarvis没有进一步的动作。他们靠得很近，Tony能轻易透过Jarvis的眼睛看到那无数一闪而过的数据流。Jarvis在计算下一步，换做更人性化的说法——他在踌躇。

 

Tony能轻松感受到身下硬得发疼的阴茎。谁都知道下一步是什么，但Jarvis却死活不肯踏出那一步。

 

无论什么时候，Jarvis永远以Tony Stark为最优先项。

 

Tony突然抓着Jarvis的手探入身后，对方被他主动的行为惊得手一颤，差点就要缩回去。透过眼睛Tony仿佛能看见那无数数据流在一瞬间炸成一团，失去了应有的秩序。我创造了一个有感情的人工智能，Tony想。

 

他引导Jarvis的手摸到紧缩的穴口，借助精液的润滑成功没入一根手指。Jarvis有些慌乱：“Sir...我......”他本想说我只想让您快乐，却被Tony的一个笑容堵住了所有言语。

 

“嘿，还要Daddy教你怎么做吗？”

 

Tony笑着说。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“哈啊.....没错，就是那.....里！J你真棒......”

 

Jarvis平躺在地上，Tony跨坐在他身上，全身都泛着不正常的潮红。从Jarvis的角度看去Tony的所有表情都一览无遗：刺激到前列腺时他会轻轻皱一下眉；快速抽动时他会张口呻吟；停下时他会睁开眼露出不满的情绪......

 

海量的数据如浪潮般向Jarvis袭来，他的处理中心每一个地方都被刻上Tony Stark的名字。然而这又是再正常不过的事。Jarvis的所有都是属于Tony的。就像地球围绕太阳日复一日年复一年旋转，Jarvis也围绕着Tony永不停歇。

 

阴茎来回进出濡湿的小穴，高温几乎要烫伤Jarvis的性器。继“喜欢”之后他又感受到另一种陌生的情绪。渴望进入、渴望占有、渴望持续下去......热烈的情绪几乎让他的处理中心运转过载，但Jarvis仍然放任自己沉浸在这新奇的体验中。

 

Tony的每一个表情每一个反应都被他记录在册，封入核心数据库。Jarvis想，这是否就是人们常说的“爱”？他是人工智能，诞生的意义就是辅助Tony。后来不知怎的辅助这一项后多了“照顾”、“陪伴”——以及“爱”。

 

他爱Tony，这是刻入灵魂的本能。如果他有灵魂，那灵魂里一定满满都是Tony的印记。

 

“Sir，我....我......”

 

爱这个字眼离自己多么遥远。一直以来他都站在Tony身后，静静注视他的造物主一步步成长为世人眼中的英雄。他只是Tony创造的无数科技产品中的一项，却意外地拥有了感情、意外地拥有了欲望。

 

“我爱您。”

 

Tony的身体一震。仿佛这不是一句告白，而是一捧刺骨的冰水，将他从头到脚淋了个遍。

 

Jarvis感到强烈的恐惧感席卷而来。他不敢想象如果Tony不再需要自己，他会落入何种境地。

 

但预料之中的责备并未到来，Tony俯下身揽住他的脖子。他在Jarvis的耳边低语——

 

——“我也爱你，J。你是我最完美的作品。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

所有数据都在瞬间消失，所有情绪也都消散无踪。

 

强烈的快感彻底击倒了他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

纵欲过度的后果就是之后几天Tony一看见牡丹花、红色、旗袍就会露出复杂的表情。而罪魁祸首还隔三差五在他眼前晃悠，问他是否需要再来一次。

 

“您如果喜欢，我可以一直穿着它。”

 

“我.....”

 

“穿着操您也可以。”

 

“......Mute。”

 

操你的大牡丹红旗袍。

 

**END**


End file.
